Sometimes
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Sometimes, sleeping by yourself isn't the most comforting. Sometimes, sharing a bed with someone is. ArtemisXWally.


_Something new._

_I don't normally extend my boundaries past Teen Titans and Beyblade... but, I saw this show last week and immediately fell in love._

_I'm not really sure what happened here, like most of my stories, but I decided to post it anyway._

_There will be plenty of mistakes and things that don't sound right._

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes<em>

Sometimes. Sometimes the toilet was the comfortable place to be. You didn't need to be actually _going_ to the toilet. But the comfort of sitting on it was… _nice._ Yeah, it was weird. The toilet was always associated with relief and that's what this felt like. It was relieving to just sit there and think; to think about the things plaguing your brain. If you could pinpoint an exact thing that was bother you.

The comfort of her bed had not been anywhere near relieving, more so stressing actually. The constant tossing and turning, wrestling with her smooth sheets and fluffy doona irritated her to know end. It frustrated her so much that she had sat up in a huff and noticed something wet hit her warm chest. She looked down, puzzled. She questioned whether she had been sweating. Cautiously she sent a hand to the wet spot that had now run down her sternum and disappeared somewhere on her chiselled abdomen. Gingerly she touched the spot.

Her face slowly faded to a disorientated expression. She could feel the same wetness on her cheeks. _Oh_. She realised she had been crying. Her arm jolted to life, furiously swiping across both cheeks, brushing away any trace of salty water from her face. A saddened smile grew on her lips and a small, amused chuckle exploded from her. She was laughing now, laughing at the fact she was crying. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she was crying at the fact she was laughing. Maybe the laughter was a failed attempt to hide her tears.

She stopped the chuckle.

_Why was she crying?_

With a sigh and a quick swallow, she pushed back the emotion, kicking off the tangled mess of sheets and doona and decided the bathroom was the next best place.

The comforting coldness of the bathroom was an instant relief from the hotness of her room. The tiles were cold against the pads of her bare feet. Decisively she had sat her bottom down on the rim of the toilet, still covered by a pair of white cotton briefs. She stayed still for a moment, trying to attack the thoughts plaguing her mind. But there were just too many. She leaned over, letting her head swing through her open legs, her long golden hair following swiftly behind. Her hair flopped onto the tiles delicately as her breasts pressed stickily against her thighs, making her question why she had gone to bed without a singlet on. Her brain clicked. _That's right_. In an exasperated attempt to cool herself down she had ripped off the slinky white camisole and tossed it as hard as she could, as far away from her as she could.

The view of the bottom of the toilet wasn't very comforting all of a sudden. Slowly, she rolled up, vertebrae by vertebrae, knocking out any kinks in her spine before slumping again. The toilet in general didn't feel so comforting either. The once cool feel of the bathroom a moment ago was now dark and depressing; offering no comfort, just lonesome thought mauling.

She stood up quickly, directing her path for the mirror. The dull moonlight spilled in from the small window built high up into the wall on her left. The light from the almost full moon highlighted half of her face, leaving the other side in shadow. Her long blonde hair was out and tousled from the constant shifting on her mattress. Her dull blue eyes screamed fatigue, producing dark and slightly purple bags beneath the rims. This sleep thing hadn't really been her thing for the last few nights. She couldn't quite discover what the reason was for her sleepless nature, but it was getting a little old.

With a hopeless sigh, she reached for the black hair tie she had left the night before on the basin below the vanity mirror. With a few swift movements, her wild blonde locks were now tied into a taut bun at the back of her scalp. She frowned. She really needed to pluck her eyebrows too.

She felt restless again, feeling the need to leave the bathroom. Her thoughts wondered over numerous activities that would distract her until she felt the need to at least try and sleep. She swallowed, hoping that she was hungry. Maybe the left over chocolate chip cookies that M'gann had made earlier would suffice for now. The hunger pains weren't there. She dumped that idea. She could head for the training room, but that could possibly disturb everyone's sleep. She could clean out her quiver.. for the seventh time.

She was now standing still in the middle of her bedroom, arms wrapped around her chest in a self-hug. She turned to her left to look at her bed which was in disarray. The sheets were twisted together, pillows strewn feverishly over floor and a lumpy quilt indecisively sitting half on the bed and the other half on the carpet. She was definitely not going back to that.

Her eyes fell to the floor, contemplating her next move. An image flashed through her mind. _Rusty auburn hair and moss green eyes._ Her eyes looked to the wooden door leading to the hall. Her mind mauled over the consequences of bothering the male teen at this time of the morning. Her feet began before her mind had even decided.

_888_

A faint moan escaped the young adult's lips as he rolled over again. He was in the limbo stage of between waking up and still asleep. His foggy mind faded in and out. He could've sworn her heard his door creak open. He dismissed it quickly, not wanting to wake himself up fully. It would be a bitch getting back to the land of slumber in this weather.

His muscles relaxed as he finally got comfortable amongst his silky soft sheets.

The mattress beneath dipped slightly beside him startling him slightly. His body jerked and a tired eyelid slowly slithered open. He was pretty sure he wasn't imagining the figure climbing into his queen sized bed. He couldn't really tell who it was and in his current state of tiredness, he didn't really care.

"It's just me," she whispered, her voice husky.

The familiar smell of vanilla mixed with wood filled his nose. He knew who it was instantly. His eyes fluttered open and watched as the girl slid under the covers and closer to his sweaty frame. Dazed, he blinked, trying to put together what was happening. Her slender hand grabbed his wrist gently and pulled it over her equally slender figure. He accepted, letting the inner curve of his elbow rest in the indent of her waist. She slid closer. She could feel his warm breath faintly blowing on the back her neck.

A gentle hand caressed the soft skin of her chest. He blinked. He could've sworn she was topless. "Artemis," he whispered, still groggy with sleep.

"I'm okay, Wally," her reply was soft and gentle, but still stern. She didn't want to talk it about it. Not right now.

He knew not to pursue her further, but continued his stroking hand beneath her breats. She had been trying hard lately and so had he. It seemed the hard work was paying off. She had never done this before. She had never come to him for comfort before. It was different for her, and he liked it. Her gung-ho was a massive turn on, he would admit that, but it was refreshing to see this side of her. His warm lips pressed gently into the side of neck and retreated. He rested his chin slightly above the top of her head and let his eyes close.

She was surprised at the lack of sarcastic comments or taunting jokes coming from the young male. He was growing up. _Doubt it. _A faint smile reached her lips, knowing the teasing remarks would return tomorrow morning. She could feeling the softness of his hand stroking slowly fade away.

She realised sometimes you can't find comfort in being lonely. Sometimes you had to find comfort through company. That comfort was Kid Flash. _Wally_.


End file.
